Help Me Forget
by PeaceLoveAndEli
Summary: Aelita is suffering from her breakup with Jeremie. Who's there to help her? ONESHOT. Please review- any comments and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated!


Help Me Forget

I wrote this at like three in the morning, so if there's a typo, or something just doesn't really make sense that's why. Anyway I hope you like it! :-)

~Samurai~

"Hey, Aelita! Do you want to hang out after school? Maybe we could go for a walk in the park or something?" Jeremie Belpois asked his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Sure!" She replied, but with fake enthusiasm. After all, he'd already asked her that and then blew her off last-minute four times now.

"Is something wrong, 'Lita?" Jeremie noticed the strange edge to her voice.

_Ugh, I can't deal with this right now. _"No, I'm good." She lied.

"Well, okay then. Meet me at my dorm at five." He waved and walked away.

Aelita didn't have to wait long for the text: _Hey- just found info 4 antivirus. We'll hang l8r. Sry –J_

She was beginning to grow tired of his excuses. _It's like he doesn't even love me anymore._ She had always let it slide, but this was the last straw. She couldn't hold her anger in anymore. _I've got to talk to Jeremie. _Aelita stormed to the factory to confront her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"Jeremie, I'm sick of this!" Aelita hadn't even stepped off of the elevator before she spoke.

"What?"

"You blew me off again!"

"Do you want to defeat X.A.N.A. or not?" The blonde boy replied.

"Yes, but I want to be with you!"

"So come over here and help me with this."

"You're a fool if you think that's what I mean." Aelita retorted. "I want to be out in the world! Not locked up in a musty abandoned factory! I swear, sometimes I think you love that computer more than me!"

"Well I'm hating the supercomputer right now, considering it brought you here! I don't know why I'm putting up with this! I'm working so hard to keep you safe and you don't appreciate that at all!"

"I don't need you to keep me safe!" Aelita snapped at Jeremie. "How many times did you take a shot for me on Lyoko? How many times did you catch me when I almost fell into the digital sea? That's right, never! If it weren't for the rest of the group, I wouldn't be alive! Compared to them, you haven't done ANYTHING for me! Jeremie Belpois, we are through!" The now single Aelita Schaeffer screamed the final sentence and then fled the factory, tears forming rivers that cascaded down her cheeks.

Aelita had been crying in the park for a good 20 minutes now. She didn't even notice the leaves rustling as Odd approached her. He stood there for a minute or two, watching his friend let go of whatever she had been holding in. For a reason that he couldn't explain, he wanted to cry just from seeing her like that. So he did the first thing that came to mind. The young teen leaned down and pulled her into a tight, yet comforting hug. Aelita jumped at first, not knowing whose arms were surrounding her. But when he spoke, the familiar voice sent shivers down her spine, and she just could not fathom why.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Aelita, now recognizing the boy trying to console her, melted into his arms and cried harder than she ever had before.

Odd didn't say another word. He just sat there with the tiny girl, who was now in his lap, one arm around her shoulders, and the other hand holding her head firmly yet carefully into the crook of his neck.

Eventually, when the heartbroken girl's shaking was reduced to the slow rise and fall of her chest due to her breathing, and he could no longer feel her tears falling onto his shirt and neck, only then did he place his index finger under her chin and lift her head so he could see her face. He was greeted with red, puffy eyes and a quivering lip.

"Aelita, please, tell me. I hate seeing you like this. What's got you so upset?"

"J-Jeremie and I b-broke up." She stated, her voice not yet steady enough to talk normally. Another tear rolled down her face. Odd used his thumb to brush it away, but never removed his hand from her cheek.

"Don't cry, Princess. I want to cry when you do. Now tell me, what can I do?"

"J-just… help me forget."

Odd thought for a minute. "Hmm… I think I can manage that." Odd then took a long, meaningful look into Aelita's eyes before he slowly started to shut his as he leaned into her face. His hand that had been resting on her cheek slid to the back of her head where it got entangled in her hair. His other arm, which was slung across her shoulders, now trailed down her back until his hand was delicately rested on her petite waist. Aelita draped her arms around Odd's "scrawny" shoulders and, with her still sitting on his lap, their lips met for the first time. The two teenagers cherished the moment for a few seconds, but it felt more like a lifetime. Eventually, their lips parted, but neither of them moved from their current position.

"Thank you, Odd." Aelita, who was no longer crying, said to her new boyfriend.

"No prob, Princess." And they leaned in again.


End file.
